Many dental restorative products are designed as two part systems. Specific quantities of the two parts, for example, two pastes, are mixed together to initiate a chemical reaction which will result in the mixture solidifying or setting to a hard rigid state, to cause the product to serve its intended purpose. The properties of the final product depend to a large extent upon how well and how fast one performs the mixing. Failure to produce a homogeneous mix may create irregularities within the restoration.
The advent of low volatility, shelf stable, single paste restorative products, which are activated by actinic radiation permit the manufacture of a product which overcomes the above noted disadvantages associated with two part systems. In the single paste photopolymerizable system, it is a continuing objective to match materials which achieve a rapid cure rate which result in high strength restorations.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved dental process and product which exhibits advantages over the above noted two paste products.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new composition and process for forming UV initiated dental restorative materials which exhibit accelerated cure rates over conventional single paste materials.